Why not!
by TetsuAkashi
Summary: [Reto KnB: La Rebelión de los Ukes] ¿Por que no? esa era la pregunta que tenia Kuroko Tetsuya para que su amado Ex-Capitán no aceptara la petición que le hacia. KuroAka (BoyxBoy) Yaoi Espero le den una oportunidad Romance/Drama/Humor


**Hola este fic es de la pareja de KuroAka espero sea de su agrado, soy bastante mala para el lemmon pero espero que lo disfruten para este reto al que fui invitada por Itara-san son los primeros que escribo asi que no me maten por favor ^0^**

**Reto KnB: La Rebelión de los Ukes**

**Why not?**

─ Me niego ─ fue todo lo que dijo un pelirrojo mientras leía documentos, uno tras otro.

─ Akashi-kun ─ eso atrajo la atención de nuestro emperador, quien bajo los papeles que sostenía y alzo una ceja e interrumpió al más bajo

─ Qué paso con llamarme Sei, Tetsuya ─ el peli celeste lo miro un poco molesto pero aun así no contesto a su pregunta y continuo con lo que iba a decir

─ Akashi-kun es muy cruel de tu parte negarte a mi petición, yo tengo que aceptar las tuyas siempre y sin embargo, esto me demuestra lo mucho que te importo─ el peli azul saco una pequeña caja de su bolsillo─ es injusto Akashi, y siendo este el caso no puedo aceptar esto─ lo asentó en el escritorio y salió de la habitación dando un portazo, cosa que dejo más que asombrado al de ojos bicolores.

Eso había ocurrido 3 días atrás y ahora se encontraba espiándolo, había mandado al diablo el trabajo en su compañía para saber que hacia Tetsuya después de haberse ido a su antiguo departamento, le desconcertaba porque le había afectado tanto al peli azul su negación.

Tetsuya ahora se encontraba en un café leyendo un libro estaba solo, claro que eso se debía a su falta de presencia, nuestro emperador pensaba en ir y arreglar las cosas con su querido novio, hasta que lo vio acercarse. Era la persona que de toda la lista que había creado nunca se imaginó, que creía Ogiwara Shigehiro que hacia rondando a Tetsuya, SU Tetsuya.

Aquella escena ante sus ojos pasaba lentamente, Shigehiro había llegado y se había sentado en la mesa que ocupaba su peli azul, lo saludo y comenzaron una plática, y esta había durado horas, 2 horas para ser exactos; que tanto podrían haber conversado? Tal vez Ogiwara intentaba hacer un movimiento para quedarse con su querido Tetsuya, tal vez Tetsuya lo cito, miles de pensamientos lo invadían, si había alguien que hacía sentir inseguro a Akashi ese sin duda seria Kuroko Tetsuya.

XXXX KuroAka XXXX KuroAka XXXX KuroAka XXXX KuroAka XXXX

Akashi se había negado a su petición, tal y como lo había predicho, pero para ese entonces, ya había un plan que lo haría cambiar de opinión, sin duda uno que en su mente muy en el fondo él sabía que no podía fallar.

En aquel plan, debía buscar a un cómplice, debía buscar a alguien a quien Akashi no pudiera intimidar tan fácilmente, si usaba a alguien de la Generación de los milagros sabía que pasaría algo así, al igual que con Kagami; su única opción por ahora era un viejo amigo claro no podía confiar algo así a alguien más Ogiwara Shigehiro era su mejor opción, así que esperaba no se negara a su petición, no espero ni un momento más y se dio a la tarea de contactarlo.

Habían acordado reunirse 3 dias después de que lo había contactado pues estaba fuera de la ciudad, pero no importaba sería un plan lento pero seguro, Shige-kun no se negaría y él lo sabía.

Podía si no verlo, sentir como una mirada penetrante lo seguía, seguramente sería Akashi, buscando una oportunidad para hablar con él, pero eso no importaba a fin de cuentas todo era parte del plan y era una de esas partes importantes. Había llegado 30 minutos antes al café en el que acordaron verse, sin duda alguna Akashi estaba en algún lugar observando, los minutos pasaron y de pronto sonó la campanilla de la puerta avisando que había un nuevo cliente en el café sin duda seria su viejo amigo pues sabía que siempre era tan puntual como un inglés. Al llegar le toco el hombro

─ Hola Tetsu! ¿Cómo has estado? ─ Pregunto con una sonrisa muy típica en el

─ Shige! Hola, muy bien y tú? ─ No pudo hacer más que sonreírle ─Es un placer verte, me alegra que aceptaras verme.

─ Tetsu como puedes pensar que rechazaría tu invitación, a pesar de que me resultara extraña tan de repente ─ dijo esto mientras se sentaba y una mesera se acercaba

─ Shige-kun te tengo una propuesta ─ al escuchar sus ojos lo miraron fijamente y una sonrisa extraña asomo a su rostro

─no me extraña que seas así de directo siendo tu Tetsu~ jajajaaja─ dijo esto mientras tomaba su rostro ─ y algo me dice que tiene que ver con que Akashi no esté aquí junto a ti cierto?

─La verdad es que si, eres muy perceptivo Shige-kun ─ dijo mirándolo un poco asombrado─ no tiene caso que te lo oculte

─Bien, entonces cual es el problema o en que quieres que te ayude?

─Necesito que salgas conmigo, ─ la cara de Ogiwara era un poema─ me trataras como si fuera tu pareja

─Tetsuya, no creo que eso tenga alguna buena consecuencia para mí, podrían mandar a asesinarme

─ Shige-kun Akashi no hará nada de eso, tal vez lo más que haga es ponerte una orden de restricción

─Eso debe alegrarme Tetsu? ─ dijo riendo y tomando su barbilla para darle un beso ─ bien creo que debo acostumbrarme a esto no?

XXXX KuroAka XXXX KuroAka XXXX KuroAka XXXX KuroAka XXXX

Akashi seguía observando a esos dos platicar y cada rose que Ogiwara y Tetsuya tenían comenzaba a enojarlo cada vez más, no cabía duda Tetsuya estaba a punto de ser arrebatado de su lado si no hacía nada.

No lo pensó más y se encamino ahí jalando a Tetsuya hacia él y hablo con un tono amenazador

─ como te atreves Shigehiro Ogiwara, querer tocar a MI Tetsuya!

─Akashi-kun disculpa pero creo que tú y yo ya no tenemos una relación

─Tetsuya estoy harto de este berrinche tuyo, hablemos de esto en el departamento─ dijo mientras jalaba a Tetsuya para salir de dicho café, Ogiwara se levantó y fue hacia ellos

─Al menos deja que el escoja Akashi, creo que él no quiere irse contigo

─tú no te metas idiota─ Akashi estaba fuera de sus casillas─ Tetsuya entra a la limosina─ Akashi no esperaba la reacción del peli azul

─Akashi creo que lo mejor es que te retires de aquí estas fuera de control, lo mejor es que vayas a tu empresa a atender tus deberes

─Tetsuya Kuroko entra al auto─ su mirada no dejaba dudas eso no era una petición era una orden

─Tetsu te llamare luego, márcame si pasa algo o si las cosas se salen de control

─de que carajos hablas? Crees que Tetsuya corre peligro a mi lado? ─ Rabia era lo único que podía escucharse en la voz del pelirrojo

─y si así fuera que Akashi, míralo lo tienes en contra de su voluntad, que quieres que piense

─cállate imbécil, y no se te ocurra acercarte de nuevo a Tetsuya─ diciendo esto subió a la limosina y dio un portazo

XXXX KuroAka XXXX KuroAka XXXX KuroAka XXXX KuroAka XXXX

El camino hacia la mansión de los Akashi fue silencioso, Kuroko pensaba en que no creía que su plan fuera a dar estos resultados tan pronto mientras Akashi trataba de calmarse y así poder hablar con su peli azul como se debía

Al llegar Tetsuya no iba a bajar pero Akashi lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo todo el camino hacia la habitación que compartían.

─Bien Tetsuya, es el la razón para la proposición del otro día él te metió esas ideas en la cabeza no es así?

─Akashi-kun creo que estas malinterpretando las cosas

─malinterpretando? Yo? Tetsuya? Acaso no te iba a dar un beso ese imbécil?

─Akashi tranquilízate, es solo que

─Quieres que te pertenezca?, pues entonces acepto Tetsuya? Y sabes por qué? Por qué te amo? Y tienes razón fui injusto, tu nunca me has pedido nada, incluso rechazaste muchos de los regalos que te ofrecía, y eso siempre me ha mostrado tu amor incondicional…

─Akashi..kun… tu siempre dices las cosas tan directamente y son sinceras a tu manera, pero en verdad no quiero obligarte─ nuestro pequeño fantasma se había fijado de que Akashi estaba a su límite, estaba desesperado, dolido, sabía que su plan había ido demasiado lejos─ lamento que estés en este est…─fue interrumpido con un beso apasionado mientras Akashi lo atraía hacia el sujetándolo de la cintura y dirigiéndose a su oreja mientras la succionaba le susurraba

─hazme tuyo Tetsuya, quiero pertenecerte solo a ti─ y eso fue todo lo que necesitaba Tetsuya para encender toda su pasión, aquella pasión que había estado guardada en su interior, su pasión por nuestro emperador.

Siguieron besándose apasionadamente, hasta que la falta de oxígeno hizo que se separaran siendo unidos por un hilo de saliva, se miraron un minuto y unos segundos después la ropa ya les estorbaba por lo que fue desapareciendo rápidamente mientras ambos seguían dando caricias al otro, hasta que llegaron a la cama en la cual nuestro chico fantasma tomo la iniciativa y comenzó a masajear la entrepierna del emperador que como había dicho estaba dispuesto a entregarse al placer que el otro comenzaba a darle.

Kuroko esbozo una sonrisa y la mano que masajeaba el miembro del pelirrojo ahora se paseaba cerca de su entrada, mientras seguían besándose apasionadamente cuando se separaron el emperador sintió como entraba en el uno de kos dedos de su amado peliazul soltando un pequeño gemido de dolor

-T-Tetsuya…Agh!- gimió de nuevo el pelirrojo al sentir el segundo dedo adentrarse en él y sin perder mucho tiempo de pronto fue penetrado salvajemente por Kuroko, haciendo que al sentirlo Akashi clavara sus uñas en la espalda del mencionado. Aquella sesión de sexo resultaba ser bastante salvaje y ruda cosa que el emperador no se esperaba dado que siempre había considerado a su Tetsuya alguien tranquilo y meditabundo, sin duda estaba conociendo la otra cara de su amado, las estocadas que le daba eran fuertes y rápidas al contrario de lo que algunos se imaginaban y sin duda eso lo estaba poniendo a mil, lo aceptaba claro que no en voz alta, tener a Tetsuya como el activo de la relación seria algo que el disfrutaría pero no quería dejar el de poseer aquel cuerpo que tanto le deleitaba.

No paso mucho tiempo y ambos se corrieron casi al mismo tiempo, estuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que el peliazul hablo

-Gracias Akashi-kun- comenzó a decir para ser interrumpido

-Acaso después de esto no piensas llamarme como antes- dijo un poco irritado

-Sei-kun te amo, lamento haberte hecho pasar ese mal rato con Shige-kun; el solo fue porque yo se lo pedí- dijo sintiéndose culpable por el mal momento que paso su amado excapitán

-A que te refieres Tetsuya- pregunto con la ceja alzada

-Sabía que me investigarías así que le pedí que actué como si fuéramos pareja- soltó sin mas

-No sé porque no me sorprende escucharlo Tetsuya, pero sabes me alegro de que todo esto haya pasado, me hizo darme cuenta de que no quiero perderte, nunca no importa cuántas cosas me pidas o de que tipo, tú las mereces- La sombra se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios

-Sei-kun a veces es un exagerado, pero en realidad no me molestaría volver a repetir esta ocasión, lo he disfrutado mucho, como he estado Sei?

-La verdad no me esperaba que esto fuera tan bueno Tetsuya, no me molestaría que algunas veces fueras tu el que me toma a mi, pero no te acostumbres vale?- dijo besándolo esta vez el apasionadamente.

**Espero haya sido de su agrado y no se hayan aburrido terriblemente, ya les dije fue prácticamente mi segundo lemmon así que espero no haya sido tan malo. También espero que no me haya salido muy OOC :S, si gustan dejen un review o una crítica, Gracias a los que llegaron hasta aquí.**

**Reitero mi agradecimiento a Itara-san por la invitación a este reto.**

**Nos vemos pronto espero. Saludos~!**


End file.
